Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 178
"The Last Hope! Yuki Judai" is the one hundred and seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired Japan on March 12, 2008. Summary "Neos Wiseman" appeared to have turned the Duel between Jaden Yuki and Nightshroud in Jaden's favor. However, Nightshroud revives his "Darkness Eye", thus letting him to confirm his Set Spell and Trap Cards once more. He uses "Zero" and "Infinity" to activate "Darkness 1" but Jaden reveals that "Neos Wiseman" is immune to destruction by card effects. Nightshroud states that the will of a single human cannot change the logic of the world and that Jaden has no chance of defeating him. He Summons the "Darkness Seed" in his Graveyard which has the ability to return his Life Points to 4000 during at the end of each turn and cannot be destroyed by battle. Nightshroud states that his "true identity" is "the future of humans". He states that the abnormal weather, endless wars and terrorism make it inevitable that the world will become desolate wasteland. Nightshroud Tributes "Darkness Seed" to Summon "Darkness Bramble", which has the effects of both "Darkness Seed" and "Darkness Eye". Able to confirm his Set cards again, he activates "Zero", "Infinity" and "Darkness 3" to inflict 3000 damage to Jaden. As Jaden begins his turn, Nightshroud activates the combo again, which would deal 2000 damage and defeat Jaden, but Jaden but chains "Quick Summon" to Summon "Chrysalis Pantail", Tributing it with "Cocoon Veil" to negate the damage and Summon "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther". Jaden attacks with "Neos Wiseman" but Nightshroud discards "Darkness Raincrow" and Tributes "Darkness Bramble" to Special Summon the 4000 ATK "Darkness Neosphere" which also retains the effects of "Darkness Bramble" and lets him rearrange his Set cards in any order he chooses. Jaden counters by copying "Darkness Neosphere" with "Dark Panther", rearranging Nightshroud's Traps again and re-setting "Darkness". Should Nightshroud choose to activate "Darkness" again, its effect will destroy all of his Spells and Traps. Nightshroud destroys "Neos Wiseman" with "Darkness Neosphere". Yubel urges Jaden to to use the effect of "Neos Wiseman" to remove her card from play to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Neos". Nightshroud reiterates that it is hopeless and that Jaden should surrender - he is alone and no one else can fight. Jaden tells him that he's wrong, stating that he's not the strong one. His soul was once drowned in darkness and he hurt many of his friends - but that taught him something - to believe in the power of friendship and the strength of one's cards. Monsters from his Deck appears in the background during his speech and Jaden calls out to his friends trapped in the World of Darkness, telling them to fight back by believing in the power of one card and to remember the people they have fought using it. Jaden himself remembers the opponents he fought with "Neos" at his side. His voice reaches them and the scenes where each of them is engulfed by the waves of darkness is replayed but this time they hold up a single card - "Ojama Yellow" for Chazz, "Power Bond" for Syrus" and "Doble Passé" for Alexis. They each accept their futures and know they can struggle their way back up again. This allows them to escape from the World of Darkness and all of the people trapped do the same. Duel Academy's students are back and they all appear behind him while watching the remainder of the Duel. Jaden draws "Polymerization" and thanks his Deck. He activates his face-down "Future Vision", which lets him discard "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental HERO Neos" with all six "Neo-Spacians", sending them back to the Deck to preform the "Ultimate Contact Fusion", resulting in "Elemental HERO Divine Neos". He uses its effect, removing the "Neo-Spacians" from play to gain ATK and having it inherit the power of "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" to increase its attack further. He attacks and wipes out Nightshroud's Life Points. His hood is blown over in the strike and his true face is revealed - that of a skeletal goat-like creature. He states that even with his defeat he will return as long as darkness exists in the souls of humans. Jaden counters by saying that as long as Duelists in their futures that time will not come (keep in mind that in the Japanese version, Nightshroud's name was "Darkness"). Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Nightshroud's turn * Summons "Darkness Necroslime" (0/0). * Activates "Darkness Necroslime's" effect, sending it from the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Darkness Eye" (0/1000) from his Graveyard. This lets him circumvent the effect of "Darkness" that disallows him the ability to check his Set Trap Cards. * Activates his face-down "Zero", activating "Infinity", thus activating "Darkness 1" and "Darkness 2" that are in between them. "Darkness 1" lets him destroy one Jaden's cards, while "Darkness 2's" effect does not activate, but let's Nightshroud destroy a second card via "Darkness 1". * Attempts to destroy "Neos Wiseman", but it is immune to destruction via card effects. Jaden's turn * Attacks and destroys "Darkness Eye" with "Neos Wiseman", using its effect to increase his Life Points by the destroyed monsters' DEF (Jaden 4000). Nightshroud's turn * Activates the effect of the "Darkness Seed" in his Graveyard. As it is his second Standby Phase since it entered the Graveyard, he can Special Summon it in Attack Position (1000/1000). * During his End Phase, its effect activates, increasing Nightshroud's Life Points to 4000, since they were under that number (Nightshroud 4000). Jaden's turn * Attacks "Darkness Seed" with "Neos Wiseman" (Nightshroud 2000), damaging Nightshroud's Life Points by the destroyed monster's attack points and increasing Jaden's by the destroyed monster's defense points (Nightshroud 1000, Jaden 5000). However, "Darkness Seed" cannot be destroyed in battle. * Sets a card. * The effect of "Darkness Seed" returns Nighshroud's Life Points to 4000 (Nightshroud 4000). Nightshroud's turn * Tributes "Darkness Seed" to Summon "Darkness Bramble" (2000/2000), whose effect allows Nighshroud to check his Set Trap Cards once more. * Activates his face-down "Zero", thus activating "Infinity" which activates "Darkness 3" that sits in between them, followed by "Darkness 1" and "Darkness 2". "Darkness 3 inflicts 1000 damage for each face-up Trap Card with "Darkness" in its name, while the other two effects do not activate (Jaden 2000). * Due to the effect of "Darkness", Nightshroud's Traps are reset and shuffled. Jaden's turn * Nightshroud activates "Darkness Bramble's" effect, checking and moving his Spell and Trap Cards. * Nightshroud activates "Zero", activating "Infinity", activating "Darkness 3" and "Darkness 1". The former deals 2000 damage per face-up "Darkness" Trap Card, while the latter's effect is not activated. Jaden activates "Quick Summon", Summoning "Chrysalis Pantail" (800/300) from his hand. He then activates his face-down "Cocoon Veil", negating the damage and Tributing "Chrysalis Pantail" to Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500) in Defense Position. * Attacks "Darkness Bramble" with "Neos Wiseman" but Nightshroud discards "Darkness Raincrow" and sends "Darkness Bramble" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Darkness Neosphere" from the Deck (4000/4000).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Darkness Neosphere" does not specifically require that it be "Darkness Bramble" Tributed from the field and "Darkness Raincrow" discarded from the hand in order to Summon it, instead requiring any Fiend-Type monsters from your hand and field. * Activates "Dark Panther's" effect, copying the effect of Nightshroud's "Darkness Neosphere", thus rearranging Nightshroud's Traps once more and resetting "Darkness". Should Nightshroud activate it, its effect would destroy all of his Spells and Traps. * Sets a card. Nightshroud's turn * Attacks and destroys "Neos Wiseman" with "Darkness Neosphere" (Jaden 1000).The effect of "Neos Wiseman" should have activated here, inflicting the ATK of "Darkness Neosphere" to Nightshroud as damage, resulting in Jaden's victory. For unexplained reasons it does not. * Jaden removes the "Yubel" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Neos Wiseman" does not have this effect. Jaden's turn * Activates his face-down "Future Vision", discarding "Polymerization" in order to access his Deck and field to Fusion Summon a "Neos" Fusion Monster. He fuses "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Dark Panther" on his field with the "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin", "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" from his Deck to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Divine Neos" (3000/2500).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Elemental Hero Divine Neos" has 2500 ATK and can be Fusion Summoned with a combination of five "Neos", "Neo-Spacian", "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", and "Evil Hero" monsters, although at least one of the five monsters must be from the each of the first three groups. * Activates the effect of "Divine Neos", removing the six "Neo-Spacians" in his Deck from play and gaining 500 ATK per removed monster, and all of those monsters effects. * "Divine Neos" gains 400 attack for every Spell and Trap on the field via "Flare Scarab's" effect, for a total of 8400. In the TCG/''OCG'', "Elemental Hero Divine Neos" may only remove one monster per turn, and it can be any monster used as its Fusion Material. * Attacks and destroys "Darkness Neosphere" with "Divine Neos" (Nightshroud 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes